STAY
by Singkong Garam
Summary: "aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya sih" respon Jitsui seadanya. Sekarang ia sadar, betapa rindunya ia akan sosok seorang Emma, gadis yang sempat menawan hatinya, dan bahkan masih sampai sekarang walaupun uluran tangan ketiadaan telah merenggutnya terlebih dulu dan akhirnya memisahkan mereka berdua. /crack fic buat ngademin hati saya di dalam fandom yang panas/wat ((REPOST DARI WATTPAD))


**STAY**

 **.**

 **.**

JOKER GAME © Koji Yanagi

This Story © Me (Nitta)

Pairing : Jitsui x Emma (ini Crack Pairing buat ngademin hati di fandom yang panas *lenny face*)

Genre : Angst, Romance

A/N : typo(s), alur kecepetan/ga jelas, ini hanya asupan saya semata lol tolong maklum

.

.

Lama- kelamaan misinya sebagai mata - mata semakin sulit, bahkan dalam misi terbarunya, Jitsui harus mengalahkan sekitar lima orang prajurit agar bisa berhasil mendapatkan data yang diincar, seolah musuh tau pergerakan mereka. dan kali ini, di tengah selimut gelap gulita Jitsui pulang dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, tertatih - tatih ia berjalan menuju ruangannya. saat ia membuka pintu kamar, angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus lewat jendela, sekelebat ia melihat sesosok wanita yang diyakininya telah tiada _"aku pasti sudah gila"_ pikirnya.

Kemudian ia berjalan mundur perlahan menjauhi sosok tersebut "Jitsui-san..." Ah sekarang dia yakin, dia pasti sudah benar - benar gila. Tak hanya ia dapat melihat, dia bahkan bisa mendengar suara wanita tercintanya. Apa ini adalah waktu baginya untuk menyusul belahan hatinya ke alam seberang? Tidak ia masih belum bisa mati, masih banyak urusan yang belum ia selesaikan sebagai seorang mata - mata dan sebagai seorang 'Jitsui'. sosok itu kembali mendekatinya, tapi Jitsui semakin mundur ke belakang dan akhirnya terpojok. Sosok itu berhenti, menatap Jitsui dalam keheningan malam.

Secerca cahaya bulan akhirnya bisa menyusup masuk lewat celah - celah awan gelap, menampakkan dengan jelas sosok tersebut. Tubuhnya tak lagi solid, bahkan dapat dilewati oleh sinar semu sang bulan, tatapan matanya yang sendu terlihat jernih bak embun dikala pagi. "Em-" "Jitsui-san" kalimatnya terpotong lebih dulu. Sosok itu menghampiri Jitsui perlahan, tangannya mencoba meraih wajah ketakutan Jitsui, namun sosok itu segera berhenti seolah tahu bahwa ia tak dapat lagi menyentuh lelaki yang ada dihadapannya. Melupakan ketakutannya tadi, tanpa sadar Jitsui juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun apa daya, tangannya hanya menyentuh ruang hampa. senyuman sedih menghiasi wajah sosok tersebut "Mana bisa menyentuhku, Jitsui-san bodoh ya." "aku tidak terima dikatai bodoh olehmu, Emma" ucapnya pura - pura kesal yang sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman penuh kerinduan.

Jitsui memecah keheningan "benar - benar tidak logis, berbicara denganmu dalam wujud seperti ini"

Emma tertawa pelan."tapi ini nyata lho" Entah sudah lama berapa Jitsui tidak mendengar suara merdu tawanya.

"aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya sih" respon Jitsui seadanya. Sekarang ia sadar, betapa rindunya ia akan sosok seorang Emma, gadis yang sempat menawan hatinya, dan bahkan masih sampai sekarang walaupun uluran tangan ketiadaan telah merenggutnya terlebih dulu dan akhirnya memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Aku benar - benar merindukanmu" tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya dengan jelas. Seketika raut wajah Emma terlihat amat sedih. "Ah, maafkan aku, aku hanya-" sebuah kajaiban, telunjuk yang dikira transparan tersebut nyatanya terasa sangat lembut ketika bersentuhan dengan bibir Jitsui. "uh-huh" Emma menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga sangat merindukan Jitsui-san" air mata membasahi wajah cantik Emma "tapi... tolong teruslah hidup, temukan wanita yang lebih baik dari Emma..." giliran Jitsui menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak terima dengan perkataan Emma. "tidak... tidak...aku tidak bisa" Entah mengapa, kedua tangan Emma bisa menyentuh pipi Jitsui. "Aku percaya, Jitsui-san bisa melakukannya" melepas tangannya, Emma perlahan mulai menjauh, sosoknya juga mulai menghilang, dengan senyuman yang tak lupa ia sunggingkan untuk terakhir kalinya, untuk orang terkasih. Jitsui hanya terdiam sambil mengejar bayang Emma yang sudah tak bisa ia raih.

Di jendela, ia menemukan setangkai bunga Azalea. dalam pelatihan mata - mata ia juga diajari bahasa bunga, dan bunga Azalea berarti 'jagalah dirimu untukku'. Mengambil bunga tersebut, membawanya ke dalam pelukan, seakan - akan bunga tersebut adalah orang terkasihnya. "Emma..." ujarnya tersedu. 

. 

. 

"-san"

 _siapa?_

"-sui-san"

 _suara itu memanggil siapa?_

"JITSUI-SAN !"

Lelaki yang merasa terpanggil tersebut kaget bukan kepalang. melihat kesana-kemari bak orang hilang. si empunya nama-Jitsui masih setengah sadar. "Jitsui-san !" ia menoleh kearah suara, yang dilihatnya bukanlah seorang dewi, bukan juga iblis, hantu, ataupun malaikat, hanya seorang gadis manis berambut coklat dengan manik seindah permata emerald, tetapi mampu membuatnya terdiam terpana seribu bahasa tak percaya akan apa yang ada dihadapannya. "Emma...?" oke ia masih belum sadar rupanya.

 _yang mana yang nyata ?_ Otaknya sudah mengkhianatinya ternyata, membedakan mimpi dan realita saja sudah tak bisa.

 _apa ini benar - benar Emma ?_ Pertanyaan yang bodoh karena keduanya benar - benar sama hanya yang dihadapannya saat ini terlihat lebih hidup

persetan dengan itu semua, Jitsui langsung membawa Emma kedalam dekapannya. Dekapan penuh rindu dan kekosongan. Dekapan yang didorong rindu tak tertahan.

Sontak Emma langsung mendorong Jitsui karena kaget, tapi nihil dekapan Jitsui lebih erat dari kelihatannya. "Ji-Ji-Jitsui-san !"

Tak menghiraukan Emma yang berontak, Jitsui tenggelam dalam khayalnya. ia butuh Emma disisinya. Ia tak ingin Emma menghilang dari hadapannya. "tolong tetap disini" gumamnya. Seolah mengabulkan permohonan kecil Jitsui, Emma membalas pelukannya, dan mengelus rambut Jitsui dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. "tenang saja, Emma masih disini"

Jitsui berdoa entah-kepada-siapa semoga mimpi yang baru saja ia alami takkan pernah terjadi, meskipun ia tahu cepat atau lambat hal seperti itu akan tetap datang menghampirinya.

-FIN-


End file.
